An Immortal
by TheUltimateFangirl2020
Summary: One word, gone. One person, gone. One memory, staying forever, but not real. But Hiro was sure this wasn't a memory- but it had to be. It had to be a memory because... This couldn't be real. "T-Tadashi?" Rated T for action and blood and stuff like that :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi to anyone who is reading this! Thanks- it means a _lot_! Anyways, this is my new fic! Thanks for looking at this in general :) Please review if you like! And thanks to anyone who's reading this that read/favorited/looked at/reviewed my last fic! This is a prologue- BTW. I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP if you want... But... I will anyways :P**

Lifting his head up, the young prodigy groaned. His brown eyes tried to focus on what was in front of him- a black figure... Then a Kabuki mask.

 _Kabuki mask._

Immediately, he had the mask in his hand and was standing, everything rushing back, forming one word in his mind- _Revenge_.

He was so close to revenge- so close to getting the man back who was responsible for Tadashi's death. For _Tadashi's_ death.

For _Tadashi's murder_.

His brother had been _murdered_. Hiro couldn't get over that. His brother had been _murdered_.

But soon enough, the man who had been responsible for Tadashi's _murder_ will be behind bars- or dead. Whichever comes first.

Clicking back his visor with his free hand, he flipped up the protective mask on his helmet. "It's over Krei."

It had been Krei's fault. Tadashi's blood had been on _Krei's_ hands.

 _Not on my own_. Hiro tried to reassure himself as Krei started to stand. _It's not my fault._

Seconds later, Krei turned.

Except... It wasn't Krei.

It was-

Hiro's already wide eyes widened more, his mouth falling open.

One word.

One person.

" _T-Tadashi_?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: OHMYGOSHTHANKYOUFORREVIEWINGANDLIKING- Sorry I get energetic and happy sometimes :) Actually though? Thanks so much. It really means a lot. The chapters will be longer from now on- I kind of just have to save and go to do something, but it was a good place to stop, so :)**

 **Here's the next chapter!**

The young man blinked twice, confusion written plainly on his face. "Who's... Who's Tadashi?"

The boy in front of him cocked his head slightly, squinting at him like he should know whoever this 'Tadashi' person is. "Um... You, idiot."

The young man felt a wave of anger. This boy didn't even know him- how dare he call him an idiot!

"I am not Tadashi." The young man suppressed his anger, telling himself he would not touch this child. He felt... Distantly connected to him, for some strange reason.  
The smaller boy looking at him again. "Yes, you-"

"No, I am not!" The man snapped, his anger seizing hold of him, as it had every day for the past... 3 weeks? 2 weeks? He couldn't be sure- even Chichi Kyarahan would not tell him the time, or anything, for that matter.

He'd been left in the dark for 3... ish weeks. With nothing. And the first thing he sees is a group of young adults, a teenager, and a robot trying to attack him! Like he'd done something wrong!

At least he didn't _think_ he'd done anything wrong.

One of the only clear things he could remember was waking up. The ceiling- the ceiling was a cold, stone gray. And then Chichi Kyarahan. And then... Almost everything else was fuzzy from there. But he did remember Chichi Kyarahan giving him a mask- a Kabuki mask, he'd realized- and a name.

 _Kasai._

"It means fire," Chichi Kyarahan had explained. "In-"

"Japanese." Kasai had interrupted.

Chichi Kyarahan glanced at him, confused for a moment. Then, "Yes... Exactly."

Kasai hadn't been sure whether to feel proud of disappointed. He felt as if he'd impressed and disappointed Chichi Kyarahan at the same time. Finally, Kasai decided on trying to forget everything except the mask and his new name, Kasai.

The younger boy had been taken aback. Part of Kasai felt bad- but most wanted him to get out and give him his mask back. "If..." He seemed to be having trouble formulating words. "If you're not Tadashi... Then... Then who are you?"

Kasai narrowed his eyes. Why does this kid want to know? Why is he even here- When will he and the rest of his stupid team of kids go? Kasai crossed his arms, holding back a wince as he moved one of his burned shoulders.

Chichi Kyarahan hadn't said where he'd gotten his burns, but Kasai hadn't asked. He hadn't felt the need, plus Chichi Kyarahan wasn't around as much anymore. He mostly came back to tell Kasai things- like about his project. He would never say exactly what his project was, just that it was important. And that Kasai himself would help finish it.

Today Chichi Kyarahan had told him to walk around and explore his home.

Well, Kasai did. And he wasn't entirely happy with here it was.

The young boy looked up at Kasai, staring at his eyes. The boy's eyes were so wide, his iris's so brown. Kasai had seen his reflection once before in a mirror, and he remembered his eyes looking like that.

"Keep you're identity a secret, Kasai." Chichi Kyarahan had said. "It is important and will save you in most situations."

"Why must I?" Kasai had asked.

"Because the real world can't know who you are just yet." Chich Kyarahan had smiled before talking about his project again.

Kasai had noticed his mind wandered a lot, mostly trying to remember memories from a time he'd forgotten. Or anything from that time, as a matter of fact.  
But now, Kasai was letting his mind wander as a distraction.

He would follow Chichi Kyarahan's instructions. He would please him. He would.

"Who are you?" The boy repeated softly.

Kasai felt anger rise in him, but then he felt a comforting hand on his unburned shoulder. Looking back, his eyes met Chichi Kyarahan's.

The boy's eyes had widened more. "P... Professor Callaghan?"

Chichi Kyarahan narrowed his eyes, smiling. "Hello Hiro."

The boy's- Hiro's- eyes Kasai's again. "What did you do to him?" He asked, looking back towards Chichi Kyarahan.

"He saved me." Kasai snapped. "He's done more to help me than anyone-"

"Kasai." Chichi Kyarahan's grip tightened on Kasai's shoulder.

The Hiro boy winced at the name. "Tadashi-"

"He's not Tadashi anymore." Chichi Kyarahan snapped, taking a step closer towards the boy called Hiro. "He's Kasai."

"What did you do to him?" Hiro demanded.

Chichi Kyarahan's eyes narrowed. "Why does it matter to you?"

"He's my _brother_ , for god sake!" Hiro snapped, stepping backwards once Chichi Kyarahan had gotten extremely close to him. "I... He's my brother."

 _Brother_?

Kasai had never thought about any family other than Chichi Kyarahan. "I have-"

"Kasai, quiet." Chichi Kyarahan snapped.

Kasai fell silent, but kept his eyes on Hiro. His otouto, his little brother.

Suddenly, he felt warm- like a piece of him was complete. He had a _brother_.

"Don't yell at him." Hiro answered, his tone firm. "Do-"

Chichi Kyarahan was suddenly up in Hiro's face. "Do not tell me what to do."

"Chichi Kyarahan." Kasabi blurted.

Kasabi had momentarily distracted his Chichi. "What?"

Kasabi didn't know what to say anymore. "I..." He met eyes with Hiro. His little otouto looked terrified. Instinctively, Kasabi felt the need to help him escape- to get him away from Chichi Kyarahan. Not knowing why Hiro would be afraid of his Chichi, Kasabi blurted out, "It hurts." His eyes met with Hiro again and he prayed that his little brother understand what he was doing for him.

Although he didn't even _know_ the boy, he felt like Hiro was his responsibility. It was instinct to help him get away, even if it was against his Chichi's orders. It was if something was controlling him, making him distract his Chichi to help his otouto get away.

For all Kasabi knew, the boy might not even _be_ his otouto, and he just helped some random kid get away. But he doubted that. Why would Hiro lie about something like that?

"What hurts?" Chichi Kyarahan asked, his hand falling away from Hiro, who silently started to back away.

"My..." Kasabi thought for a moment before lying. "My... My shoulder."

"You're-"

"Yes."

Hiro was halfway up the stairs, moving away from Kasabi and his Chichi.

"Did you reapply today?"

Kasabi nodded. He never forgot.

"Then-"

"I don't know, it just hurts."

"Can it wait?"

Without meaning too, Kasabi nodded.

His Chichi turned back to where Hiro should have been. His eyes widened with rage, looking over at Kasabi. "You _helped_ him?"

"I-"

Chichi Kyarahan started to-

He started to _advance_ on Kasabi.

 **AN Again:**

 **Sorry if it _sort of_ went downhill... And is confusing- it's kind of supposed to be, because Kasabi remember nothing before waking up. I also have _no idea_ where this is going. I have an idea, but if you have any better ideas, _PLEASE_ tell me!**

 **Anyways, I'm done here! And I'll see you in the next fan fiction!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the support on the last two chapters! It means _a lot_!**

 **Anyways, I'll try to respond to any comments left, starting now:**

 **AngetianPrincess18: Thank you! I hope you like what I added! ^-^ Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

 **Dirtkid123: I'll try to update ASAP- more over the weekend, when I have more time-, but you know, school and life get in the way :) But thank you for reading and reviewing!**

 **Ann b-010: Thank you! ^-^ It really means a lot! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

 **Bighero6fan D: Thank you! It honestly means a _lot_! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

 **Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Hiro, what happened?!"

"Why are you so pale?"

"Are you okay?"

"What's wrong?"

His friend's voices rang through his head like bells, each a different pitch. But Hiro couldn't concentrate on words. Tadashi- his nii-san was alive.

But... He didn't know who he was.

It almost seemed _worse_ than having him dead.

But Hiro could tell that Tadashi was inside Kasabi somewhere. He _had_ to be. Hiro could see it when Ta-Kasabi'd looked at him.

Baymax's voice floated into the young Hamada's head. "...healthcare companion."

Hiro glanced over at the marshmallowy robot. "Bay-"

"What's wrong with Hiro?" Gogo demanded, crossing her arms and cutting off the young boy.

"I will now scan Hiro." Baymax looked towards Hiro. The sound of Baymax scanning something filled Hiro's ears and before anyone could say anything, Baymax had finished. "Scan complete. Hiro's neurotransmitter levels indicate that he is confused, or upset."

"What's wrong?" Honey Lemon asked, walking over towards the confused boy.

Hiro looked up at her. A quick scan of her face revealed that she was worried and confused herself. Just... Not for the same reasons as Hiro.

Hiro tried to find a way to explain what he'd just seen and experienced. He couldn't figure out how else to say it, so he just blurted, "Tadashi was the guy. _Tadashi_... He's alive, but... He doesn't remember anything. And... I think Callaghan did something to him, because he kept calling him... Chichi Kyarahan."

"Which means...?" Gogo asked, rolling her eyes and not understand what it meant- seeing as she wasn't fluent in Japanese.

"Father Callaghan." Hiro spat out, hating the feel of the words in his mouth. _Father_ Callaghan. Like Callaghan was a father to Tadashi.

Everyone was silent for a while. They had gotten back to Hiro's garage without any problems- Hiro had gotten the feeling that they'd needed to get out of the abandoned building as soon as possible. Now all Hiro wanted was to get back in.

'Father Callaghan' could be doing _anything_ to Tadashi.

* * *

Kasabi woke up in a jail cell- literally.

Well, maybe not an actual jail cell. But he reasoned it was close enough.

It was pretty small with bars in the front. The floors were stone, the walls were stone, the ceiling was stone... Everything was cold, hard stone.

Groaning, Kasabi felt weak- extremely weak. Stronger than when he had when he'd first woken up, but definitely not when he'd last been out.

Everything seemed to rush back to him at once- the boy Hiro who was apparently his brother, Chichi Kyarahan, the mask, the group of kids plus a robot...

How he'd helped them escape.

And his punishment for it.

* * *

"So how are we getting Tadashi back?" Hiro asked.

"What?" Wasabi asked, looking over at him.

"My _brother_ is in there." Hiro snapped. "I'm not wasting another minute until I get him out and back to himself."

Wasabi stepped back slightly. He'd never seen or heard Hiro so angry before. None of them had.

"I'm not saying to waste more time, I'm-" Wasabi started again.

"It seems like it." Hiro snapped again, turning around to face his computer, where he pulled up a search bar. His fingers flew across the worn keyboard. _Amnesia cures..._ He almost didn't hear Honey Lemon start talking again.

"Hiro, I think you need to calm-"

Hiro turned on her. "Do you not care about him?!"

"No, I care, i-it's just-"

Hiro shook his head. "If you truely cared about him, you'd be as committed as I am to getting him back." Looking back towards his computer, he started to look through the results- ignoring the strange and distracting pop up adds. Under his breath, the young boy muttered, "Someone has to help."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: Yes, I know, I update_ really _frequently. But I have reasons- A; I really like to write fan fiction, B; I have no life, C; I get extremely bored and D; I_ really _like this fan fiction._ _Yeah :) I'm also trying to finish this up before June, where I go away for 3 months, then come back when I have internet I can use daily and not cost my family money :P Ohhh the problems of having a hot spot XD_**

 ** _Anyways, reviews:_**

 ** _Ann b-010: Yeah, I am XD I have no life whatsoever :) And thank you! It really means a lot :D Thank you for reading/reviewing!_**

 ** _Bighero6fan D: I won't say whether it's foreshadowing or not... And yeah, I need to write more XD Thank you for reading/reviewing!_**

 ** _Dirtkid123: I completely understand... Hiro Hamada is my real-life best friend... Thank you for reading/reviewing!_**

 ** _Onto the next chapter!_**

* * *

Hiro had been staring at the computer screen for hours, going through search results. He had refused to eat- despite his aunt's desperate pleas-, he hadn't slept at all, he was fully concentrated on the results.

Which weren't helping.

Hiro growled after he'd found another page that didn't help. "Does no one in this city know how to cure amnesia?!"

Without meaning too, Hiro slammed his fist into the table beside him. Grimacing in pain, Hiro cradled his fist. In the wise words of his older brother, "Hiro, you have to stop punching inanimate objects. It's not good for you. Plus- what did it do to you?"

 _Tadashi_.

Tadashi would know what to do. He always knew what to do.

Well, he used to. Until...

Shaking his head, Hiro went back to researching.

* * *

Kasabi's head hurt. Well, _everything_ seemed to hurt. But his head hurt the worst.

It was like something was ringing and pushing inside his head, trying to drive him insane.

Well, Kasabi didn't know if he already was insane, but this sure wasn't helping.

Looking around his small cell, Kasabi tried to find distraction. Anything to distract him from his throbbing headache.

But the problem was how there was _nothing_ in the cell that was interesting. Kasabi didn't even have his mask anymore. He felt very underdressed without it- very exposed. Like the world could see all his sins- whatever sins he may have committed.

Not like he'd know- he didn't remember anything before waking up.

Kasabi didn't realize that he'd gotten lost in thought until someone slapped against the jail bars, jumping. Kasabi's eyes met with Chichi Kyarahan's and Kasabi immediately looked away, knowing he'd disappointed his Chichi even more by not responding.

"Good." Chichi Kyarahan sighed. "You're paying attention now."

"I am sorry." Kasabi hung his head slightly.

"Kasabi, look up." Chichi Kyarahan ordered. Kasabi did. Chichi Kyarahan quickly scanned Kasabi's face. "You don't mean you're sorry. You _meant_ to help the boy."

Kasabi knew he'd meant to- he just didn't know _why_ he'd meant to.

"Kasabi." Chichi Kyarahan said sharply, drawing the young man's attention. "You understand that what you did is wrong. And that you must be punished for it."

Kasabi let his head drop slightly. His Chichi was mad at him. His Chich wasn't going to trust him- he was going to abandon him. He was going to...

Chichi Kyarahan laughed. "Oh Kasabi, you're so naive. I _can't_ abandon you. You know too much. Therefore... The only reasonable way to take care of this is..." Chichi Kyarahan sighed, biting his lip. "I'm sorry Kasabi. You were a good musuko."

* * *

"Hiro, people need to sleep." Gogo said softly, coming up beside the young boy who was still working. "It's almost been a full day-"

"And I haven't found _anything_!" Hiro groaned, clicking the back arrow. His hand hurt from clicking, but he had to keep going- he _had_ to find a cure... He had to help his nii-san. He _needed_ to-

"Hiro, you can do this tomorr-"

"No!" Hiro snapped, turning towards her. "I _can't_ stop, Gogo! I need to help him!"

"Hiro." Gogo's tone got more forceful. "I can't let you work yourself to death because of this."

"It's like you don't care about him." Hiro said under his breath. He'd said it just loud enough for the young woman to hear. She flinched.

Did he _actually_ think she didn't care about Tadashi? Was he _that_ stressed out? That he'd think she didn't care?

"Hiro, of course I care." Gogo chose her words carefully. "If you want, I can research while you rest."

"No, _I_ have to do this." Hiro said. He didn't sound mad, just... determined. Hiro shut his eyes momentarily. _It's my fault this has happened. I started this- I need to finish it._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much! It makes my day to read you're comments and reviews! Thank you again! :D**

 **Ann b-010: Sorry I can't tell you :) You'll probably find out here though :D And I know... Hiro and Gogo are two of my favorites to write- minus Tadashi :) You know, non-romantically though! Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **TCKing12: Thank you sooo much! :D It really made my day to read you're review! :D Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Dirtkid123: Sorry- can't make any promises ;) Haha, we can not have lives together! Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Bighero6fan D: Well here then! *hands you this chapter* More! Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Onto the chapter!**

* * *

 _Warm heat..._

 _Something on his head, flying off..._

 _Steps..._

 _Something grabbing..._

 _Micro... Microbots..._

 _Glimpse of him before..._

 _Before..._

* * *

"Hiro, I would suggest going to talk to a friend or family member. You have been enclosed for 26 hours without food, water, or company."

Hiro spun around in the chair to face his marshmallowy robot. "Baymax, scan for Tadashi."

"Tadashi is-"

" _Scan for Tadashi_."

Without having the scan the boy, Baymax could sense the tension inside Hiro. "Scanning for Tadashi."

Waiting, Hiro glanced back at the screen. He think he might have found something- but he needed to know exactly what was wrong with Tadashi before he did anything.

He should have done this long ago.

 _Idiot_! He shook his head, looking back up at Baymax.

"Tadashi is not coming up on my scanner."

"What?!"

"I can not locate Tadashi."

* * *

 _A voice_

 _"Hold on!"_

 _Air brushing against his face_

 _A shout from behind-_

 _"YES!"_

* * *

"What do you mean you can't 'locate Tadashi'?" Hiro demanded.

"Tadashi is not coming up on my scanners. Would you like me to scan again?"

"No!" Hiro shouted. " _Find Tadashi_!"

"I will rescan for Tadashi Hamada."

Hiro's fists had curled into balls. He waited, staring up at Baymax's moving head.

Baymax looked back down at the young boy. "I still can not locate Tadashi."

* * *

 _Smiling_

 _He had no idea_

 _He'd set him up_

 _All along_

 _This is what he wanted_

 _And he was sure it would work_

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU STILL CAN NOT LOCATE TADASHI?!" Hiro screamed.

"Tadashi is not coming up on my scanners." Baymax took the time to scan the young adolescent boy. "You're blood pressure is elevated. This indicates that you are distressed-"

Hiro turned on the robot. "No really?! I thought everything was _PERFECTLY FINE_!"

"You also appear to-"

"You know what, Baymax?!" Hiro shouted, cutting off the robot. "I don't care! I don't care about me! All I want is for my brother to be okay! All I want is for this _entire thing to be a dream_!"

Hiro really wasn't mad at Baymax. He just... He just wanted _Tadashi_. That's all he'd ever wanted- just for Tadashi to be okay, for Tadashi...

 _Tadashi._

"You do not appear to be angry. You appear to be distr-"

"Oh yeah, I do, huh?" Hiro snapped, turning away from the robot and staring at the screen. "Well guess what?! _Anything_ could be happening to Tadashi- _anything_! And I can't do _anything_ because you can't find him!"

"I will re-"

"No, don't bother anyways. We'll just..." Hiro started to pace the room. "We'll just go back to the island. And-"

"I would not suggest going back to the island."

"Why, Baymax?" Hiro felt like someone was stabbing at his heart. "Do you _not_ want Tadashi to be okay? I thought you were trying to help me- I thought you're purpose was to help!"

One thing was clear to Hiro- no one was going to help him. None of his friends cared and neither did his _robot_. He was on his own.

* * *

 _Concern for him_

 _He seemed nervous- really nervous_

 _"Alright bro- this is it."_

 _"Come on, don't leave me hanging..."_

 _"What's going on?"_

 _Confession_

 _Hiro..._

 _You'll be okay_

 _You can do this_

 _He promised_

Slowly, Tadashi opened his eyes


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the continued support! It means _so much_ to me! :D**

 **This is one of the longer chapters I've written so... Thank you if you read it all, cause it's all pretty important... 3 You guys are awesome!**

 **Oh yeah, and for anyone who wonders, I'm not being mean to her (points down) She's my real life friend and it gives me permission to be overly sarcastic, kk? XD**

 **Bighero6fan D: Nope... Sowry(catch that ref? XD)... But leaving off like that's FUN! And yes, I know. And thank you for summing that up also! :) Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Dirtkid123: Thank you! :D And I have good author powers?! Whoa... *looks down at hands* Thank you again! And thank you for reading/reviewing! Wow... That was a lot of thank yous... :)**

 **Ann b-010: I know :( Poor Hiro... Then again, I can't really say that, seeing as torturing him through writing is like a hobby for me XD I'm such a bad person XD Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Hiro had deactivated Baymax a lot time ago. He'd been so distracted earlier that he'd missed the one cure over and over again. _Many forms of amnesia fix themselves without being treated_. Hiro shook his head. He had been _so stupid_. All he had to do was go back to Tadashi and help him remember. And then...

And then Tadashi would be back.

He wouldn't be gone anymore.

He wouldn't be Kasabi.

He'd been Tadashi- his extremely overprotective nii-san.

He'd have Tadashi back.

* * *

"I'm really worried about Hiro." Honey Lemon sighed, fingering her insanely complicated chemical tube system.

"I am too." Gogo added from where she was leaning one of Honey's workspaces. The clean ones that _weren't_ covered in any chemicals. That she knew of, at least.

"Have you guys seen him since he found out?" Wasabi asked.

Gogo nodded. "He... He snapped at me. Because I was telling him he needed to rest, he thought I didn't care."

"He's so stressed..." Honey Lemon sighed, shaking her head. "I want to help him... I just don't know how."

"I don't know if there's anything we can do to help." Wasabi added, sighing.

Gogo shrugged. "Maybe we should... go talk to him again."

Fred laughed from where he was reading a comic book. "Do you think he'd actually listen?"

"Fred!" Gogo snapped in disbelief. Since when was Fred on Hiro's side?

"What?" He looked up from his comic book.

Gogo groaned irritably. "Whatever." Her tone softened. "So who's coming with me?"

"I will." Honey Lemon said softly.

Wasabi shrugged. "I guess..."

"Where are we going?" Fred asked, standing up.

* * *

Callaghan watched the boy inside the jail cell as he woke up. He seemed different now- but he should.

He'd helped Hiro escape. That's how Callaghan knew that Kasabi was going to turn back, to turn away from him.

Unless he could convince Kasabi to join him completely first.

Kasabi groaned, looking over towards Callaghan. "P... Professor?"

Callaghan smiled. "Hello _Tadashi_."

* * *

"Ow." Hiro said sharply before going to get Baymax's armor.

About 15 minutes later- 15 minutes _wasted_ , Baymax was fully armored. Pulling on his helmet, Hiro stalked over towards Baymax, relaying his plan in his mind.

 _Go to the island._

 _Find Tadashi._

 _Help him remember._

 _Get out._

Hiro sighed. "Come on." He waved his head towards the garage door, which he opened. As soon as the marshmallowy robot was outside, Hiro climbed onto his back.

Seconds before he was going to take off, he heard Gogo yell him name. "Hiro!"

Glancing to his left, he saw his friend basically jumping off a motorcycle. "Hiro, wait!"

Hiro was tempted to just leave- he didn't want to waste another minute without Tadashi. But instead, he waited. "What?"

Gogo stepped backwards. She hadn't expected Hiro to sound so mad. "Where are you going?"

"To get my brother back." Hiro said.

"Did you find a cure?" Gogo asked, suddenly interested.

Hiro noticed the sudden change in her voice and glanced down at her. "Well... Amnesia doesn't have a specific cure. But most cases have fixed themselves. So all I need to do is to help him remember."

Gogo nodded. "It makes sense... But Hiro, are you sure it will work?"

"Why, do you have a better idea?" Hiro snapped, looking down at her. "Did you spend days researching? Did you have _any_ concern for him at all? Did you care enough to work day and night?!"

Gogo stepped backwards. "I-"

"No, you didn't." Hiro looked away. "Only _I_ did."

"Hiro-"

"No, just wait a few minutes." Hiro snapped. "I'll be back with Tadashi- not Kasabi. I'll be back with my _brother_."

With that, Hiro took off, leaving Gogo alone by the Hamada's house.

* * *

"Did you talk to him?" Honey Lemon asked as she ran up beside Gogo, who was still staring up at the sky.

Gogo sighed. "I did."

"So?"

"So he snapped at me again and then left." Gogo kicked at the ground.

Honey Lemon looked down at the ground. "I want to help him."

"That's the problem!" Gogo sighed, running her hands through her hair. "Whenever we _want_ to help him, he just pushes us away!"

Honey Lemon nodded. "So... What do we do now?"

"We just wait, I guess." Gogo sighed again, letting her hands drop by her side. "I hate waiting."

* * *

"P...Professor..." The boy groaned again, rubbing his head. "Where am I?"

Professor Callaghan walked over towards him, opening the cage. "Tadashi."

Tadashi looked up at the professor. "Professor?"

Callaghan smiled, kneeling down next to Tadashi. "How do you feel?"

"I..." Tadashi winced as sharp pain radiated through his forehead. "I don't know."

Callaghan nodded, standing up. "Come."

Trusting the man fully, Tadashi stood up. Shaking slightly, he followed him down through the hallway.

Opening one of the doors, Callaghan led Tadashi up towards a monitor. Pressing a few buttons, a video popped up. Pressing play, Callaghan let Tadashi watch.

* * *

"You're neurotransmitter levels indi-"

"Sh..." Hiro shushed the robot as they landed on the island again. "Come on Baymax."

Feeling giddy, Hiro walked through the open hole Wasabi's laser-hands had left with the robot trailing behind him. He was going to get Tadashi back.

He _was_ going to get Tadashi back.

"Baymax, scan for Tadashi." Hiro said subconsciously, listening for his brother's voice.

"This structure is interfering with my sensor." Baymax said about a minute later.

Hiro shook his head. "Alright then." He mumbled.

Without any direction or clue to where his nii-san might be, he started to look.

* * *

 _"The pilot is gone!"_

 _"The magnetic containment field is down!"_

 _"KREI! SHUT IT DOWN, NOW!"_

Stopping the footage, Callaghan growled at the sight of Krei's face. It was _his_ fault.

But soon, he'd have his revenge.

"You see, Tadashi?" Callaghan said, turning towards the young adult. "It's Krei's fault this all happened. It's his fault that Abigail is gone."

Tadashi looked over at Callaghan, at his mentor. He seemed so different. Blinded with rage. He just seemed... So mad.

"Who was Abigail?" Tadashi mustered up enough courage to ask.

Callaghan looked away, back at Krei's stupid stupid _stupid_ face. "My daughter."

* * *

"Hiro, I would suggest going back to you're Aunt-"

"I'm not leaving without my brother."

"You require food, rest, and water-"

"I'm fine, Baymax."

"You appear to be-"

"I said I'm fine!"

Tempted to tell the robot to deactivate, Hiro pushed open another door. He stopped, realizing he'd been in the room before.

The broken portal was still there, the scratch marks from Gogo's wheels and discs lined some of the equipment. If you looked down, you'd see some of Honey's chemical bubbles. There wasn't any evidence of Fred, Wasabi, or Hiro, other than the broken and abandoned microbots that lined the floor.

"Baymax, scan for Tadashi." Hiro ordered, looking around the room also.

"Rescanning for Tadashi."

A few minutes later, Baymax added, "Tadashi has been located."

Feeling his heart jump to his throat, Hiro whirled around to face his robot. "Where is he?"

"There." Baymax pointed towards the control room where Hiro and the rest of his friends had learned the truth about Silent Sparrow.

Hiro sighed, looking towards Baymax, then up towards where his brother was. "Come on." He started towards the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hi again! Thanks for the support! I probably won't update as frequently until Fri.- school, life, crazyness...**

 **I KEEP FORGETTING TO ADD THIS- BUT I DO NOT OWN BIG HERO 6**

 **Ann b-010: Yup, they almost are! Yay! And yeah, I know... Hiro! Stop it! Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Daisy Bokoblin: First things first- I get that it's not a flame! Thank you _so much_ for the constructive criticism and trying to help me get better- it means a lot. I know I make a lot of spelling mistakes :P I'm just... that sorta person :P I kinda just write it and the post it :P I'll try to be more careful though XD And about the team- yeah, I realized that too... I really don't write the entire team very much, so this is kind of new for me :P I feel like I'm better at writing Hiro and Tadashi, but that _might_ be because I like them more... But yeah, I get what you mean. And basically what Callaghan did will probably come up later ;) How Tadashi survived will come up later too- probably in this chapter. And the italicized words were basically Tadashi starting to remember. Thank you though! And it's fine- I'm usually half asleep anyways XD Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Dirtkid123: No Tadashi- listen to Dirtkid123 instead! She's so much smarter than Callaghan! Here's the next chapter ASAP! :D Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

"She was your daughter?" The young adult in front of Callaghan asked.

Looking over at Tadashi, Callaghan nodded. He had a solemn and sad expression on his face. "She was my daughter. And now she's _gone_." Callaghan's hands bawled into fists. "And it's all his fault." His arm jerked towards the paused video, where Krei's face was.

Tadashi looked up over at the man on the screen. He squinted slightly. _I know who that is... What's his name?_ Tadashi wondered. It was so close he felt like he could taste it. Biting the inside of his lip, the harder Tadashi tried to figure out the name, the further it slipped from his grasp.

Shaking his head, he looked back over towards Callaghan. Callaghan looked back over towards Tadashi. "But soon enough..." He murmured under his breath. "Soon enough..."

"Soon enough...?" Tadashi asked, walking towards his mentor.

Callaghan looked over towards Tadashi, smiling. "Soon enough I will have my revenge."

* * *

The room was so close. Hiro paused before the door, his hand on the door.

 _He's in here._

 _Tadashi._

After taking a breath, Hiro pushed the door open.

* * *

"Revenge?"

"Yes, Tadashi. Revenge."

"But ho-"

The door opened.

Spinning around, Callaghan and Tadashi stared into the eyes of Hiro Hamada.

"Hiro!" Tadashi blurted immediately, his eyes growing wide. What was he doing here?!

"Tadashi!" Hiro's eyes were wider than normal. He was _here_. And he knew his _name_. _Tadashi_!

Callaghan looked between the two boys. "What are you doing here?" He asked Hiro, pushing Tadashi back, ignoring his struggles. After all, Callaghan _was_ a _lot_ older than Tadashi, and also a lot stronger.

"I'm here for my brother." Hiro crossed his arms. Baymax appeared behind him. Tadashi smiled slightly at the name. _Baymax... Baymax was his robot. And his purpose-_

 _His purpose..._

Callaghan's eyes narrowed. "You're here for your brother?"

Hiro didn't say anything.

Callaghan laughed, his hand grabbing something inside his pocket. Pulling out a white and red mask, he kept it in the palm of his hand. Hiro watched his hand, carefully forming some sort of plan if Callaghan put the mask on his head.

"Hiro-" Tadashi started.

Callaghan's hand collided with Tadashi's stomach. Not hard, but enough to cut off the young adult.

"Tadashi!" Hiro shouted. Before he knew what he was doing, he was advancing on Callaghan- although the adult had an obvious height and strength advantage over Hiro.

Callaghan rolled his eyes, fingering the mask with his other hand now. "He's fine- calm down."

"Don't touch him." Hiro hissed, although he'd stopped advancing. "Do not touch him."

Callaghan sighed, looking down at the mask. Hiro could see the blue of the transmitter inside the mask.

Baymax looked from Callaghan to Hiro to Tadashi- "Hello Tadashi."

Tadashi smiled, despite everything. "Hey Baymax."

Hiro wasn't smiling- in fact, Hiro was doing the exact opposite. _Callaghan seemed to feel nothing to do that- what if he's been hurting Tadashi worse?_

Another thought crossed the young boy's mind. _What if Callaghan is the reason behind Tadashi's amnesia?_

* * *

"So how are we getting to Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked as the two boys ran over.

"What?" Wasabi asked.

"How are we getting to Hiro?" Honey Lemon repeated.

"I don't know where he went... I don't..." Gogo groaned. Hiro had been _so concerned_ about Tadashi, he'd half been going insane.

Don't get her wrong, she was beyond worried about him too, and beyond confused about how he was alive, but... Hiro was driving himself insane.

"Well... What if we get into Hiro's lab and make rocket boots?" Fred asked.

Wasabi looked over at Fred. "That is literally the stupidest idea I have _ever_ heard."

"Even more stupid that the invisible sandwich?" Gogo rolled her eyes.

"That could work though." Honey Lemon said, her head perking up. "All we'd need to do was find wherever Hiro saved Baymax's gear on and make new boots-"

"Honey, sorry, but..." Gogo shook her head. "You're forgetting about how Hiro made the boots for a _robot_? Who happens to be a _robot_? And who also happens to have 10 times bigger feet than a normal person?"

"So... We just make Fred wear them with his suit on!" Honey Lemon shrugged.

"You're trusting our lives with Fred?" Gogo raised her eyebrows.

"Well you're not helping very much either!" Honey Lemon pointed out.

"Well maybe our only option is to wait-" Wasabi started.

"I'm not just _waiting_." Gogo snapped.

"Then what's you're solution?" He asked.

Gogo groaned. "I don't know!"

"Guys..." Honey Lemon said softly. "We can't get mad at each other. We just... Need to figure out how to get to Hiro and Tadashi."

* * *

Professor Callaghan eyed the two Hamada brothers with some interest, trying to figure out what they were going to do. One way or another, Callaghan planned to take Tadashi with him- he was useful. Even if he had to hurt the younger Hamada doing so...

Speaking of the younger Hamada... He was staring at him. Callaghan felt the sudden urge to put on his Kabuki mask and stop him.

 _Stop him._ A voice inside him snapped. _Stop him now._

Callaghan's hand twitched, the mask coming closer and closer to being placed on top of his head... Closer...

 _Closer..._

A smile spread along Callaghan's face as he stepped back, slipping the mask on his forehead. The mask had such power inside it. The microbots- they were at his control. He could feel it.

The younger Hamada's eyes drifted away from his elder over onto Callaghan. Hiro's eyes widened and he stepped backwards. "Baymax-"

Callaghan jerked his hand out, letting the microbots fly over towards their creator.

"HI-"

Callaghan shot Tadashi a glance, then used his other hand to cover him with microbots. Tadashi's eyes widened as his mind relapsed back into the past...

* * *

 _"PROFESSOR!"_

 _Smoke._

 _"P-PROFESSOR!"_

 _The sound of microbots moving._

 _Professor Callaghan- there._

 _"Prof-"_

 _Callaghan's eyes meeting his own._

 _Callaghan cursing, then sending microbots towards him, just barely covering him before-_

 _Before-_

* * *

Hiro felt like darkness was surrounding him- consuming him completely. He couldn't even tell if he was in the same place or not.

He heard the sound of microbots- his own microbots, turned against him. Turned against _him._

Seconds later, the bots parted, revealing Callaghan. He smiled. "So long, little Hiro."

Something slammed against Hiro's head. Sharp pain flared and darkness consumed the young boy once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for understanding! Now, I don't mean I _won't_ update- I still will- just not as much. School, end of the year, concerts, practicing, homework, ahhhhhh... Anyways, here's chapter 7 :)**

 **Dirtkid123: Ahh... Sorry- but I like cliffhangers XD I'll try not too... As much, anyways :) Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Bighero6fan D: Well... Don't go insane... Please... XD Here's the next update, I promise!**

 **The Amazing Cat: Thank you so much! :D I hope you like the next chapter! :D Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

"What did you do to my brother?" Tadashi demanded once Callaghan had let down the microbot wall, revealing them to be in a completely different place.

Callaghan waved his hand. "Later."

"No, I want to know-" Tadashi was cut off.

Glaring at the young adult, Callaghan snapped, "No, you don't."

"Is he okay?"

Callaghan didn't answer that time- he went back to making sure everything was _perfect_ for his revenge. It would happen. He would make sure it'd happen.

Tadashi's eyes grew wide. "Is he okay?!" He repeated, growing more panicked.

"He'll be fine." Callaghan said absentmindedly, not really knowing what he was talking about. He could taste revenge- it was _so close_.

Krei would get what he deserved- Abigail would be avenged.

 _Abigail._

Even now, the word was like a knife to the heart to Callaghan. He still couldn't believe she was gone. He couldn't believe his little girl- his sweet baby girl- was gone.

Krei's face popped up in Callaghan's eyes and the man barred his teeth. _Because of_ you.

"Professor-"

"What?!" Callaghan snapped, turning to face Tadashi.

Tadashi took a step back. He'd never seen Professor Callaghan get so mad so frequently. "I just..."

"Don't lie to me again about you're shoulder." Callaghan snapped.

"I-"

"I said _don't_."

With that, the man turned away, back towards what he was doing. Tadashi was left standing awkwardly, waiting for him to be done.

* * *

It took what seemed like forever, but eventually Callaghan was done.

The man turned back towards Tadashi, his black cape billowing behind him. "Are you going to come?"

"Wher-"

"To help me get revenge."

Tadashi froze. He was going to _help_ Callaghan get revenge?

Wait... On who? And why?

"I-"

Callaghan's eyes narrowed in such a way that Tadashi knew that if he said the wrong answer, it wouldn't end well for him.

"I..." The words faulted and disappeared on Tadashi's tongue. Inside, he was weighing the risks and options. If he agreed, he'd have to help Callaghan carry out whatever revenge plan he had- which could be _anything_. If he declined, Callaghan would...

What _would_ Callaghan do?

Tadashi had no idea, but... He got the feeling he wouldn't want to know.

"Tadashi?" Callaghan asked.

Tadashi blinked, snapping back to reality. He'd gotten lost in thought again. "Yes?"

"Are you ready?"

"I-" Tadashi cut himself off again. How was he going to-

Callaghan lifted his arm up, looking down at something on it. As his finger touched the black watch-like thing, Tadashi felt a slight throbbing in the back of his head.

"I- I am." His mouth seemed to say without him wanting too.

Callaghan's mouth formed a smile. "Let's go then."

Reaching into his pocket, Callaghan pulled out something and threw it towards Tadashi.

Flinching backwards, Tadashi blindly reached out for it, but missed. It landed on the ground, face-up. Looking down, Tadashi realized it was his mask.

His kabuki mask.

 _"Keep you're identity a secret, Kasai." Chichi Kyarahan had said. "It is important and will save you in most situations."_

 _"Why must I?" Kasai had asked._

 _"Because the real world can't know who you are just yet." Chich Kyarahan had smiled._

Tadashi blinked, his eyes trailing along the red lines on his white mask. Slowly, he reached down and grabbed it by the edges, running his finger along the side. Looking up, he saw Callaghan looking back at him, his finger hovering over the black watch-thing on his wrist.

Without meaning too, Tadashi stepped forwards, running up to join him.

Callaghan smiled. _It works._

* * *

Sighing, Alistar Krei ran his hands through his hair. Blowing out a breath he'd been holding, Krei looked out one of the many windows in his giant new tech school. Letting his hand drop, Krei looked down at where he'd be talking in no less than...

His watch said 5 and a half minutes.

Looking around the room one last time, Krei smiled. "The next time I come up here, you will be a tech school." He said, more to himself than anything else. "And the best paying and attended only by the best."

Shame that kid- what's his name... Hiro Hamada- hadn't accepted his offer. He could have had a spot _here_ , not as that dump SFIT.

"Some people have no intelligence." Krei shook his head before going down the new, glass elevator. It even _smelled_ new. It smelled _good_ \- it smelled like something only money can by.

Blowing out a breath again, he met Kiyoko, his assistant, outside the elevator. Smiling at her for a moment, he took the glass of wine from her and walked out onto the stage, where the waiting crowd burst into applause.

Krei flashed a smile at the camera filming him before turning his smile towards the audience. Waving at the cheering crowd, Krei's eyes scanned the crowd for anyone of importance. He didn't see anyone overly important- just a few of his new students, a few SFIT students- he smiled at that-, and a bunch of parents, grandparents, and just tech enthusiasts in general.

Finally- once the crowd had settled down-, Krei put a hand out and smiled. "Friends! I present to you- Krei Tech!" He let them applause for a moment before beginning again. "This wonderful new campus- the culmination of a life-long dream. But _none_ of this would've been possible without a few bumps in the road. Those setbacks made us stronger, and set us on a path to a bright future!"

Pausing again to take a breath, Krei opened his mouth to continue. Until someone in the crowd screamed. Muttering something under his breath, the man turned and-

" _What_?!"

A booming voice rang out over the crowd- far louder than Krei could be. Far louder than any normal human should have been.

"SETBACK?!"

People screamed in ran before Krei even processed what happened. A second later, he'd dropped the thin glass and was running off the stage- but he didn't have enough time. The little black microbots caught up to him, grabbing him and forcing his limbs backwards before surrounding him completely.

Panic raced through the man as he was brough closer and closer towards the owner of the voice. He- it was obviously a boy's voice- was almost completely covered in black- black gloves, black coat, black boots and pants...-, except for a white and red Kabuki mask that hid his face.

Krei was _terrified_.

He was brought up closer and closer to the man until he was level with his. The mask flipped back, reveling a squarish face, a large nose, a creased, old face that belonged to only one man Krei knew.

"Was my daughter a 'setback'?"

"C-Callaghan." Krei stammered out, struggling slightly, trying to escape the microbot's deathgrip. "You..."

 _This has to be a dream._ Krei reasoned. _Wake up- this has to be a dream_!

"Yes, Alistair Krei?" Callaghan's voice was cold and unforgiving- just as it had the day Krei'd sent Abigail into the portal to her accidental death.

"You... Your daughter was an accident!" Krei regained his voice. "I-" He let out a low groan as the microbots tightened painfully around him.

"No!" Callaghan shouted. "You know it was unsafe! My daughter is _gone_ because of your arrogance!" With that, Callaghan looked over at one of the sides of the building. Krei followed his gaze and watched as microbots pulled pieces of the broken portal up further and further, Callaghan using his hand to guide it.

"What are you doing?!" Krei demanded through the tight grip.

Callaghan's head wiped towards him. "You took everything from me when you sent Abigail into that machine. _Now I'm taking everything from you_."

The second the portal clicked together, Krei started to panic again.

 _He wasn't_ actually _going to do this, was he?!_

"No- No you can't!" Krei protested.

But it was too late.

He watched as some of his building disappeared.

"You're going to watch everything else you built _disappear_." Callaghan said, drawing Krei closer. "Then it's _your turn_."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the continued support... I know I keep saying this- but it really means a lot! Here's another update! Wow... Another update in like... less than 3 hours... :-o Whoooooa...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6**

 **I have no life right now- no homework... no like nothing that doesn't take years or that isn't optional so... :D More time to update! :D**

 **TCKing12: Callaghan threw Tadashi _his_ mask. His being Tadashi's- or Kasabi's old mask. Callaghan had his own. His has the actual transmitter inside it, whereas Tadashi's is kind of just a symbol to show that they are a team... No matter how bad that seems, it's what it is :P Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Dirtkid123: Yes Tadashi, listen to Dirtkid! PLEASE! What am I saying, I'm the one doing this... XD Thanks for continuously reading/reviewing! It makes my day to read your reviews! :D**

 **The Amazing Cat: Thank you _so much_! 3 Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Right around then was when Honey Lemon's phone began vibrating. Pulling it out of her pocket, she glanced down at the number. It wasn't a number, however. It was-

"Baymax." She said softly before picking it up. "Hello?"

"Hello Honey Lemon." Baymax's robotic voice said through the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Hiro is unconscious."

"WHAT?!" She shrieked, making everyone near her jump. The team was making their way back towards the lab. "Hiro is WHAT?!"

"Honey, don't scream!" Wasabi tried to shush her, but she was basically frantic now.

"What's wrong with Hiro?" Gogo demanded. Tadashi already had amnesia... Gogo didn't want anything to be wrong with Hiro too.

"I have stopped the bleeding, however Hiro requires a hospital." Baymax continued.

"WHAT?!" Honey's voice grew louder.

"Honey- what's up?!" Fred asked, turning and running back over towards the group.

Honey pressed the phone closer to her ear, her breath and heart rate picking up. "What happened to him?"

"Hiro does not have a serious head injury, but I recommend taking Hiro to a hospital. He has lot a lot of blood." Baymax added.

Honey covered her mouth, tears welling in her eyes. _Hiro..._ "Oh my... Have you contacted the hospital? Wait- where are you? Where's Tadashi? What happened in general? Wait- do you want me to call the hospital?"

Gogo exchanged looks with Wasabi and Fred. _Hospital_?!

"Why do you need a hospital?!" Wasabi demanded.

"I have not contacted a hospital. Hiro and I are off the coast of San Fransokyo, on the island. Tadashi is near the new tech school termed Krei Tech. Hiro was hit in the head after attempting to regain Tadashi. I would suggest calling a hospital." Baymax answered each one of her questions.

 _Tadashi is on San Fransokyo._ Was one clear thought in her mind. _Tadashi is_ on _San Fransokyo_.

"Gogo, call a hospital." Honey said over her shoulder, then turned back to her phone before anyone else could ask questions. "Baymax, can you fly Hiro back over here?"

"I believe if I carry Hiro I will be able to bring him back." Baymax added. "This is what Hiro's purpose was."

"What?" Honey asked, suddenly worried. What did Baymax mean by that?

"This is why Hiro gave me the ability to fly." Baymax clarified.

Despite everything, Honey laughed. She remembered Hiro's face when he'd gotten on Baymax for the first time, his face when she'd shown him her project... His face when he was with Tadashi.

Now... to think...

 _What if they don't get there in time_? A small part of her asked.

 _What if Hiro never gets to actually see Tadashi again?_

 _What if Tadashi has to go through what Hiro did?_

She shook her head. No... They'd get there in time.

They would.

* * *

Callaghan watched in satisfaction as Krei Tech disappeared. Piece by piece, it was sweet sweet revenge, singing like a sweet voice in his veins.

 _First Krei Tech... Then Krei himself._

Callaghan almost laughed, looking over at Krei's expression. It was priceless- one of complete fear.

Callaghan loved it.

* * *

Tadashi didn't know where he was- all he knew was that he was surrounded by micro... micro...

 _Microbots._

Again.

They were what saved him before the explosion.

They were made by his brother.

They were controlled by the neuro...

The...

Tadashi put a hand to his forehead. _What was it called?_

He couldn't remember for the life of him.

Putting a hand on the microbot wall, he pushed a little. Nothing happened. Tadashi couldn't hear anything except the sound of microbot grinding on microbot.

Finger his mask, Tadashi traced the side of it again, waiting.

Callaghan had said that he would come out... Whenever he was 'ready'.

 _Ready for what?_

* * *

Krei Tech was gone.

Completely...

Completely gone.

Krei had been forcing back his tears for a long time. He was a professional- he wasn't about to be seen _crying_ because of a building.

Even if it was going to be the best tech school in San Fransokyo...

Callaghan's smile had gotten scary. He looked over at Krei, cackling. "I've waited a long time for this, Krei."

Slowly, Callaghan released the microbots grip around Krei, who gulped.

Laughing, Callaghan formed the microbots into a hand, keeping Krei in the palm. "Any last words, Krei?"

Krei glared at Callaghan, not daring to say anything. Pretty soon his glare had disappeared.

Along with him.

Callaghan let out a breath, smiling.

 _He's gone._

 _He deserved it._

 _He got what he deserved._

Slowly, Callaghan forced apart the portal, a smile stuck on his face. He couldn't wipe it- no matter how hard he tried.

Krei was _gone_.

Abigail was avenged.

He let the microbots carry him down to the bottom of his pedestal, opening the bottom.

"Hello Tadashi."

* * *

Clarice Abel, news reporter for the San Fransokyo News, stood in stunned silence as she watched a boy walk alongside the man who just _murdered_ Alistair Krei.

Not only that- but both men were thought to be dead. She recognized the older man as Robert Callaghan, as in the inventor Robert Callaghan. The younger of the two she recognized as Tadashi Hamada.

Both were thought to be dead.

But neither where.

Robert Callaghan smiled. "Miss us?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey again! Sorry this took so long- I _sort of_ had a writers block and I'm just really stressed right now... _Really_ busy :P But here's an update now! I'm kind of procrastinating on my homework- shhhh... Thanks for everything, guys! It really means a lot. :3**

 **I kinda of rushed a little bit... I wanted to get this out to you :)**

 **And by the way, I wrote this while listening to Iscariot by Walk the Moon. I've seen people do this before so... *shrugs* I dunno. It's a good song and it sorta fits Hiro and Tadashi... Don't hurt me please XD**

 **And I'm writing from experience at the moment- I did basically the same thing as Hiro did... Except... I hit my head off a counter in the bathroom XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6**

 **I wish I did though...**

 **Dirtkid123: Uh huh... Tadashi... :( Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Bighero6fan D: I know, right?! Tadashi be smart, please! Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Jemerald Goldie: Thank you so much! :D**

 **Daisy Bokoblin: Oh wow... XD And it's fine, we all get tired so times :) Thank you so much for taking your time to read, review, and constructively criticize me! It means a lot that you're trying to help me get better :) Thank you for reading/reviewing!**

 **Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Hiro could feel cold bandages on his forehead. There was a loud beeping in his head, plus something in his hand...

Where was he? Was he dead- no he couldn't be dead, he could still feel his giant headache...

Where was he?

"Hiro." _Baymax_.

Slowly, Hiro opened his eyes. The world was blurry and looked... different. Brighter.

"Oh my gosh Hiro..."

His eyes dreamily shifted over towards where he'd heard Honey Lemon's voice. He tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"Sh..." Honey said softly from where she was sitting next to his head. "You're okay. You got hit pretty hard, so you're in the hospital. But it's nothing serious. You're okay." She repeated, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Your aunt is coming soon."

 _Aunt Cass..._ Hiro smiled slightly. His smile faded soon. _Tadashi..._

Honey seemed to read his mind. "He's still with Callaghan. But... Hiro, there's something you need to know-"

A really loud bang, then Gogo's cry of pain. She threw open the door to Hiro's hotel room, looking madder than the younger boy had ever seen before. "Did you see-" Her eyes widened and she winced when she saw Hiro was awake. "Hiro."

"Sh!" Honey had said immediately, withdrawing her hand and putting a finger to her lips. "Gogo..."

"Sorry..." She said softly, backing up until her hand reached the open door, which she shut softly. "How are you feeling?"

Hiro tried to shrug. His head hurt. He was confused. He couldn't clearly see. Everything was still blurry. If you could describe that in one word, it was how Hiro was feeling.

"What can be expected?" Gogo guessed. Hiro gently nodded, but stopped almost immediately after his head throbbed painfully.

"Don't strain yourself, Hiro." Honey added, putting her hand back on his shoulder.

Hiro almost nodded again, but then just looked away. Everything was still fuzzy and it _hurt_.

One question remained though-

 _Where was Tadashi?_

* * *

Callaghan hadn't thought about this.

What next?

He'd gotten his revenge, he'd _avenged_ Abigail... What now?

Krei was gone- he couldn't harm anyone else. He really hadn't thought about this...

It wasn't that he hadn't expected to get that far, it was just... To far ahead.

He could give Tadashi back to his family- no, he was too useful. Besides, if he played his cards right, Callaghan could have both Hamada's on his side.

Smiling slightly, Callaghan realized he had so many options- so many different paths to explore.

Because of this, he was now powerful. A force to be reckoned with.

If he could get Hiro and Tadashi Hamada on his side, he could get the entire world too.

All he needed to do now was the get Hiro Hamada.

* * *

Hiro was at home now. Nothing had really happened with him- Baymax had just suggested it. He didn't need to stay overnight, either. Just had strict instructions not to overwork himself and not to move too much.

Like _that_ was going to happen.

Well...

When Baymax wasn't active and his aunt wasn't around, anyways.

So basically never.

Because Baymax was _always_ active and his aunt was almost always checking on him.

 _Sitting on Baymax in front of the TV was comfortable_ , Hiro noted, closing his eyes. He could almost fall asleep...

Until his TV went staticky.

Hiro's eyes opened as a new picture appeared on the screen.

 _Callaghan._

Hiro's eyes narrowed as he started to speak.

"Hello Hiro Hamada. I believe you know who I am. If not- if I caused more damage than I meant-, then I am Professor Callaghan. I used to work at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Thank you for your microbots, they were a great assistance in what just happened."

Hiro's fists clenched. He'd heard plenty about what happened over the news. But... He couldn't believe it still. _Tadashi..._

"But I believe I have something of yours that you want back." The camera flashed to Tadashi, sitting in a cage. He was hugging his knees, looking up at the camera with pathetic, lonely eyes. Hiro's breath caught in his throat. _Tadashi._ "Now," the camera flashed back to a smiling Callaghan. "If you do what I wish, you can have him back. But... I need something in return." His eyes glinted. "Your help."

Hiro took a deep breath, forcing himself to breathe. Tadashi was okay... He just... Was with Callaghan...

The man who just killed Alistair Krei.

"Now, I expect your answer in 24 hours or less," Callaghan kept going. "You know where to find me."

A second later, the TV had shut off, leaving Hiro and Baymax in a stunned silence.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took so long- I had a busy day yesterday and just got home from school and just... Ahhhhh... but it's the weekend, so I should have _some_ time to post. I'm sorry for the delay though... There might be constant updates because I have a cousin and a sister who are both here... Both of which like to laugh constantly... And don't stop...**

 **Anyways, here's a short(ish) update! I have a question I want to ask and I want to get it out there, so here:**

 **Here's a question I want to ask: Would you guys prefer shorter but frequenter updates or longer, but more spaced out updates?**

 **Anyways, thanks for all the support! I never expected anyone to read any of my fics! Thank you- it means a _lot_!**

 **Daisy Bokoblin: Thank you so much! It really means a lot! :) Oh wow, I did things right?! :-o WOW! :) Thank you for reading/reviewing!**

 **Jemerald Goldie: :) Thank you! Like I said before, I didn't expect anyone to read my stuff :-o Thank you for reading/reviewing!**

 **Bighero6 D: No, it's not freaky hacking. It's just simple and- Okay, I'm going to stop now XD And I'm not going to tell you that, that's spoiling! Thank you for reading/reviewing!**

 **Dirtkid123: No Tadashi no! And yes Hiro, listen to Dirtkid! Pleeeease! XD Thank you for reading/reviewing!**

 **Ann b-010: Oh, it's fine :) Really?! Thank you! :D Thank you for reading/reviewing!**

 **BlackNightmareDragon: Callaghan is... Evil is one word... :) Thank you for reading/reviewing!**

 **Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Immediately, Hiro shot upright. Everything went momentarily fuzzy, but a second later it was okay. _Good._ Hiro thought before turning to Baymax. "We're going-"

"Hiro, I would not recommend running. You're head wound may become worse and-"

Hiro started running downstairs.

Honestly, Hiro didn't care if his head wound got worse. At the moment, anyways. All he knew was where Tadashi was and how to get there.

He'd need Baymax...

 _Baymax..._

He looked up at the stairs and watched as the robot took- literally- _5_ minutes to walk down the stairs.

"I need to make you faster somehow..." Hiro mumbled to himself as he made his way into the garage.

About 15 _precious_ minutes later, Hiro had himself and Baymax fully armored.

"This is not safe." Baymax remarked.

"Tadashi's not safe." Hiro corrected, climbing onto his back and ignoring his new headache.

"You require rest-"

"I'm fine, Baymax. Let's just go get Tadashi."

For the second time in 3 days, Hiro and Baymax left the garage.

* * *

Smiling, Callaghan shut off the message. He looked over at Tadashi, who was where he'd been a few minutes ago- sitting with his back to the wall, his hair hanging in his eyes, and dirt smudging his hands and feet.

 _The best part_ , Callaghan reasoned, _is that he has no idea._

Lately, Callaghan had been feeling happy- energized, even. Krei was _gone_! He can't do any more harm to anyone or anything- he is _gone_!

 _Gone._ Callaghan liked the way it felt on his lips. _Gone._

Smiling at Tadashi, Callaghan laughed. "How are you feeling, Tadashi?"

Tadashi lifted his head. "I..."

"Good..." Callaghan didn't give him a chance to answer. "So... Feel like seeing your brother again?"

Tadashi's eyes widened. "Why-"

"Because you will."

* * *

The island was colder now for some reason. Jumping off Baymax, Hiro started forwards, leaving the robot running behind him.

"Hiro, I-"

"Sh." Hiro hissed as they entered building through the poorly cut circle.

The building was exactly the same as Hiro remembered it- just a little darker and colder than before. It was as if the air could tell there was a _murder_ inside the building with _Tadashi._

"Baymax, scan for Tadashi."

Silence.

"Baymax?"

Turning, Hiro saw his robot just entering the circle. Slowly walking towards the boy, the robot answered. "This structure is-"

"Interfering with your sensor, yeah, whatever." Hiro rolled his eyes before turning again and walking down through the echoey, gray halls.

Baymax kept attempting to scan over and over again- without Hiro's command, but nothing had come up.

Eventually, Hiro paused. He'd heard something- a voice.

2 voices.

Callaghan and Tadashi!

Hiro's eyes narrowed as he slowly got closer to the door. He took a minute to regain his thoughts- and force away his headache- before stepping inside the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: EVERYONE! I _AM_ ALIVE!**

 **SORRYOHMYGOSHIDIDN'TMEANTONOTUPDATEFORBASICALLYTHEENTIREWEEKEND :(**

 **I'm sorry- I've been really busy. My cousin has been here, birthdays, basketball tornuments, barely any time to write... AHHHH**

 **I know I can't really make excuses... but I'm sorry- this is just a _really_ busy time of year for me**

 **Anyways, I'm back now! Yay!**

 **Again, question: Longer, less frequent chapters or shorter, very frequent chapters?**

 **For now, I'm doing shorter, frequent chapters because of lack of updates lately :( Sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6**

 **Ann b-010: Yes, Hiro is an idiot. Thank you so much! It really means a lot! Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Bighero6fan D: I will, I promise! I don't plan on abandoning my fic, don't worry! I'm not _that_ mean... or am I? :D Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **The Amazing Cat: Really? Wow :D Thank you! Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Dirtkid123: Haha! :) But I like cliffhangers... Even if that wasn't for my fic XD Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Callaghan could sense Hiro Hamada before he stepped into the room, so it wasn't a surprise when the 14 year old genius stepped through the door.

He smiled, not turning to face him yet. "Hello Hiro Hamada."

He heard Hiro freeze.

"Hiro..." Tadashi's faint groan was heard from the cage. "What are you doing-"

"Tadashi." Callaghan said warningly. The 18 year old fell silent.

"What did you do to him?" Hiro demanded.

Then, Callaghan turned to face him. He wasn't expecting what he saw.

Hiro had a really nasty bruise on his forehead. Well, that was what he could see from behind the white bandage that circled his head.

Callaghan hadn't expected to do _that_ much.

But...

Hopefully nothing had happened to Hiro's brain.

Because he needed that... He needed that to help him.

"What did you do to your forehead?" Callaghan asked.

Hiro glared at him. "It's not what _I_ did, Callaghan. We both know what happened."

Callaghan smiled. "And to answer your question, I did nothing to him."

"Why does he look like he's been tortured then?!"

Callaghan shrugged, still smiling. "You know, Hiro. I _could_ let him go."

Hiro froze again, looking away from his brother and over towards the older man. "What?" He said, barely audible.

"I could let your precious older brother go in exchange for something else." Callaghan added.

 _I wouldn't actually let him go._ He told himself. _I wouldn't lose both Hamadas. They're too valuable._

"What else?!" Hiro demanded.

Callaghan's already wide smile grew. He licked his lips. When he spoke, Callaghan himself barely heard it. "You."

* * *

Hiro's eyes widened. "Wha-"

 _BANG_!

Everyone in the room- minus the robot- jumped, looking around with wild eyes. Hiro's headache started to return.

 _BANG_!

It came again, this time louder.

A second later, Baymax cocked his head, looking towards Hiro. "Your friends have been contacted."

Hiro's eyes widened more. "What-"

A second later, a blue Kaiju suit burst through, the walls exploding in fire behind him.

Hiro screamed- but Tadashi screamed louder.

* * *

 _Fire_

 _Burning_

 _Hot_

 _Hot_

Hot

 _It almost killed me_

 _It almost-_

* * *

Tadashi gasped, trying to steady out his breathing from inside the cage. The bars obscured his vision slightly, blocking off things. His brother was out of his vision- making him panic more.

"Fred, don't-" Honey Lemon's voice yelled before herself, Gogo, and Wasabi ran in behind Fred, each in different colored super suits and each of them having their own sort of weapon. Honey had a purse, Gogo had discs, Wasabi had laser-hand-things.

Baymax cocked his head again. "Tadashi is in distress."

"Yeah, no kidding!" Gogo snapped. "Go help him!"

Slowly, Baymax walked over towards Tadashi.

* * *

Hiro wasn't sure how his friends had even _gotten_ there.

All that matter was that they were here now.

And Callaghan wanted _him._ Him in exchange for Tadashi?

The answer was so simple and so obvious. Just one word.

 _One word._

Callaghan looked towards Hiro again. Hiro hadn't noticed it until a few seconds ago, but there was a blue transmitter on his forehead. "What's your answer, Hiro?" He asked, gesturing upwards with one hand. A second later, there was a microbot wall seperating Hiro from his friends. Baymax was cut off from Tadashi, leaving the young adult in the cage, hyperventilating.

Hiro looked up, his eyes wide.

The answer was on his tongue. He knew he should say it, to save Tadashi from whatever torture Callaghan was putting him through.

Hiro sighed, then looked up at the man. Callaghan's eyes were glinting. Hiro could faintly hear his friends banging against the microbot wall, starting to crack and break it. Hiro's eyes found Tadashi, still lying in a ball.

The sight gave Hiro determination. He _would_ save his brother.

Looking back up at Callaghan, he said one word.

"Yes."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: OHMYGODIMSTILLREALLYSORRY :( I know I take forever with updates now, but... This week has been INSANE! First I had to get all the work I was missing, then some reading-challenge thing where I miss school, then a computer techy conference and... It's been hectic. Also, it's the last week of my dance before the big production- so I'm really stressed about that too- if you didn't already know. Next week probably won't be updated as much- dress rehearsal, the two shows... AHHHH!** **I will try to update as much as possible over the weekend- I PROMISE!**

 **The updates might be a little shorter... I feel really guilty for not updating a lot... Even if its been like 4 days XD**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

 **Also- extremely tired while writing this, had to get up at 4:30 in the morning and haven't been getting a lot of sleep... So sorry for any mistakes- I'll double check, but you never know...**

 **Ann b-010: I will- don't worry! No matter how late my updates are, I promise, I will keep going 3 Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **The Amazing Cat: I'm sorry for keeping you waiting... I had a lot of stuff going on... But here's the next update! Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Dirtkid123: Hiro is smart- but in the case where Callaghan has Tadashi, he'd _probably_ make the stupid decision... XD Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Bighero6fan D: NO DON'T SLAP HIRO! *protectively hugs him* And I like cliffhangers, okay?! :) They're fun XD *doesn't let go of Hiro EVER* Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Daisy Bokoblin: Hiro probably does, he's just... being selfless... Like... Tadashi... Is that a Hamada thing or something? And really- I did something right _again_?! :-o And it's fine- you don't have to review every chapter if you don't want too :) And oh- it's fine! :) I've seen/write some stories like that. They just... slip your mind XD Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

A smile formed on Callaghan's lips. "Perfect."

A second later, microbots lashed out, grabbing Hiro by the arms and pulling him backwards, away from Callaghan. The microbots bound Hiro to the wall. Hiro's gaze shifted towards Tadashi, then up at the elder man again. "Let him go."

Callaghan's smile widened as he looked behind him at the young boy. "Let me think about it."

"What?!" Hiro's eyes widened in panic. "You said you'd let him go!"

"Saying and meaning are two very different things." Callaghan laughed, turning to face the young genius. "You should know that by now."

Hiro started to realize exactly _how_ stupid he was being. He'd just _walked_ into Callaghan's trap! He'd literally just _walked_ into it! He couldn't believe it! How could he be so _stupid_?!

Now he wasn't going to be able to save Tadashi.

Or himself.

* * *

"Hiro." Baymax said, standing right up against the microbot wall. "Hiro is in distress."

"No kidding!" Gogo screamed, pushing against the wall with her shoulder. It'd started to hurt a few minutes ago, but she wasn't going to stop. She'd already thought that she'd lost Tadashi. Because of _Callaghan_. She couldn't let Callaghan have _both_ Hamada's!

She just _couldn't_!

"Gogo, we can find a new way over there- you just need to calm down!" Honey protested, grabbing Gogo's arm and pulling her back. Gogo whirled around, but let Honey take her backwards. She was right and Gogo knew it. She needed to calm down in order to help Hiro and Tadashi.

While Honey was calming Gogo down, Wasabi and Fred tried to make a plan.

Keep word is tried, seeing as Fred wouldn't _shut up_ about superheroes!

"Fred, _enough about Batman_!" Wasabi snapped. "Batman isn't going to help us get Hiro and Tadashi back!"

Fred sighed. Wasabi didn't understand the amount of _awesomeness_ Batman contained. If he did, he wouldn't say that. Because Batman could help- if they could contact him. Fred's masked face turned into a smile. "Okay, fine. So what if you cut a hole and then I torched everything?"

"Do you _want_ to kill Hiro and Tadashi?" Wasabi groaned, flipping his visor-thing up and rubbing his temple. Fred could be _so stupid_ sometimes. "And besides, we need to get Tadashi out and that _wouldn't help_ , Fred."

Fred nodded, thinking again. "Okay..." _What would any great superhero do?_

Wasabi glanced back over at Honey and Gogo like, _Help me._

Honey gave him a sympathetic look, then went back to what she and Gogo were doing.

Wasabi inwardly groaned. _I'm going to go insane_. He reasoned.

Wasabi's 'insanity' was cut short when the microbot wall collapsed, revealing Callaghan holding Hiro against the wall with microbots. Tadashi was still in the cage, but he didn't look too good.

"Hiro!" Gogo's voice cried out. She started to skate towards them, but a line of microbots slammed against her skates, making her trip and fall. A second later, she'd been knocked unconscious.

 _He's knocking us unconscious to get away undetected._ Honey reasoned.

Her fingers working fast, another chemical ball fell into her hand. The microbots had gotten Fred unconscious. Wasabi was trying to fight them off. More were coming for her. Another ball forming, she grabbing it with her free hand, then threw it at the line of microbots coming at her. A large splatter of orange chemical appeared where the microbots hit the small ball, momentarily stopping it. Honey formed another, stepping back as the microbots broke free and came after her again. Looking up through her helmet visor, she waited. And then threw another. Palming her third one, she threw off her purse. As soon as the microbots were within a few feet of it, she threw her last one, directed right at her weapon.

A few seconds later there was a loud explosion, then the microbots were gone- broken, in a lot of little pieces on the floor.

Honey was the only one still conscious- other than Baymax, but he couldn't really be conscious. Honey ran over towards where Tadashi and Hiro had been seen, yelling over her shoulder for Baymax to help Wasabi, Fred, and Gogo. Her head turning back towards the cage, she stopped. She knew that Callaghan had taken both of the boys. They were both in danger.

Honey knew that much.

And that until Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred were cleared by Baymax, she was alone.

* * *

Hiro woke up in a cage.

A serious cage- bars, cold metal floors, the weird smell of disinfectant... Yeah, Hiro reasoned he was _definitely_ in a cage.

Groaning slightly, Hiro lifted his head. His eyes connected with his older brothers for half a second before Tadashi moved his gaze downward. "You shouldn't have done that, idiot." Tadashi said softly. "You're going to get yourself killed because of me-"

"No, I won't." Hiro said softly. "No one is dying today. Or tomorrow. Or the day after that. No one is dying _period_."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure..." Callaghan's voice said from behind the two boys cages. Both boys turned and looked at Callaghan. He was still wearing the transmitter like a crown- it irked Hiro to points of insanity.

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked, seeing as Tadashi had gone quiet. Looking over at the elder Hamada, he was hugging his knees. He'd moved to the back of the cage, to the furthest point from Callaghan. Hiro felt a fresh flush of anger, looking back over at his ex-professor.

Callaghan smiled. "Well... I don't know if you understand the _seriousness_ of this situation." He turned and walked back into the darkness. Whatever was in there, Hiro and Tadashi couldn't see. Hiro wasn't sure if he _wanted_ to see it.

"You see..." Callaghan kept going from in the darkness. "I have something that is very precious to you two boys."

The lights flashed on. It took a minute for Hiro and Tadashi to clearly see what had been in darkness before. When they did, both of them screamed.

"AUNT CASS!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hey again! :)**

 **My friend is going to kill me if I don't update this, so here you go! I'm not kidding either, she's already hit me.**

 **IM SO SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG- THIS WENT TO THAT FAR AWAY PLACE IN YOUR MIND WHERE YOU KNOW YOU NEED TO WORK ON IT, BUT YOU DONT FOR SOME REASON... I'VE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY AND JUST... IM REALLY SORRY**

 **I FEEL _HORRIBLE :( IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY_**

 **BTW- I have no idea where this is going, how long it is going to go for, or anything else.**

 **Anyways, thank you for all the support- almost 50 reviews :D :D :D :D**

 **Bighero6fan D: Well... I just did, so... :) And no, you are not allowed to have Hiro *hugs him tighter* Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **BlackNightmareDragon: Yeah, he does... I can't believe him... Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Dirtkid123: It is... I'm sorry :( Here's the next update! Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **The Girl With 4 Fears: YAY A DIVERGENT REF. :D I know, you have to love Aunt Cass... Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Ur Fan: Yeah, he has...** **Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

"Let her go." Tadashi snapped immediately. "Don't bring her into this-"

"Now listen," the professor didn't seem to care. "You two will behave and do _exactly what I tell you_. Or you're aunt..." He placed a hand on her shoulder. With her being unconscious, there was no response.

From her, anyways.

"Let her go!" Tadashi shouted.

"Get your hand off her, or I swear-" Hiro started.

The elder pulled his hand off the woman and smiled at the two. "Now." He pointed at Hiro. "You."

Hiro glared at him. "What do you want?" He snapped.

"That's not a very good start, Hiro." The professor cast a look at Aunt Cass, making Hiro's hear leap.

"What?" He said, in a much nicer and less forceful and less with less of the I-will-murder-you-the-second-I-can feeling.

"That's better." He smiled. "Come with me."

"What?!" Tadashi cried out, running up to the bars of his own cage. "What are-"

"Tadashi." Callaghan shot him a furious look and the boy fell silent. Callaghan nodded, unlocking Hiro's cage and letting his stand up before grabbing his wrists and _hand cuffing_ him.

Tadashi was shaking with fury, but didn't say anything. As soon as the two had left, he leaned against one of the cages sides and screamed in frustration.

* * *

"Are the hand cuffs really necessary?" Hiro asked as he followed Callaghan.

Callaghan nodded, smiling down at him. "Can't have you running away, now can I?"

Hiro fell silent and the elder took that as submission.

The two walked in silence for a while, until they reached a very large room. Callaghan directed Hiro inside, letting the boy take a minute to take everything in.

The walls were painted a soft blue, the floors were carpeted and there was a very large desk in one corner. A huge dry-erase board hung near it, completely clean. A very _very_ advanced laptop sat on the desk. There were a few other machines that Hiro had seen in the lab at SFIT, and a few that he hadn't ever seen before.

All in all, it was pretty cool.

Well, it would have been 10 times better if he wasn't _hand cuffed_.

"Now." Callaghan said, handing Hiro a single microbot. "You're going to make these better and more powerful."

Hiro's eyes widened.

"And if you don't, you're brother and aunt-"

"Okay." Hiro blurted. He was willing to let anything else happen to his brother or aunt. They'd been through enough.

Callaghan nodded. "Good... I'll be back soon to see exactly how much you've gotten done."

With that, the elder stalked out of the room, leaving Hiro alone with the microbot and abundance of technology.

* * *

Honey stopped Baymax for a moment. "Can you scan for Hiro and Tadashi?"

Baymax looked away from Wasabi, who was still out cold on the ground. Honey could hear the sound of technology whirling and then a small beep. The robot looked back down at Honey. "I have found matches for Hiro and Tadashi. They are here."

Somehow, Baymax's armor had gotten off him. His vinyl stomach was dark for another moment for lighting up, showing a building highlighted on a map of San Fransokyo.

Hiro and Tadashi were in a small warehouse somewhere in the smaller, poorer part of San Fransokyo. Honey nodded. "Thank you Baymax."

"You appear to be distressed- I would not recommend going-"

"Baymax, I have too." Honey smiled sadly at the robot. "But I think they should help." She added, gesturing towards Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred. She didn't have a weapon anymore- she'd have to get another one, or ride Baymax, so she needed help more than ever.

Baymax scanned the young woman again. "I understand."

Honey smiled at him. "Can you get them up?"

Baymax cocked his head. "I can attempt to wake up Gogo, Fred, and Wasabi." He went to getting them up.

* * *

Callaghan took a breath before opening the door to the young Hamada's work place. "So?"

Hiro jumped, turning towards him. "I'm still working-"

"I didn't expect you to get it all done." Callaghan laughed. "Calm down."

Hiro relaxed noticeably. Callaghan couldn't help but feel proud and powerful.

If he kept this up and kept the Hamada's working for him, he could become invincible. He could make sure there were no more people like Krei- no more accidents like the one with Abigail. He wouldn't let anyone else feel that pain- _ever again_.

Callaghan's smile widened as he turned away from Hiro. "Keep working." With that, he strode from the room, taking the pride he felt with him and leaving a trace of cold in the room behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: This will probably be my final update before the summer... SORRY Q_Q :( But I have to hand in my laptop soon... I'm really sorry guys... I'll try to write more over the summer, but I doubt I'll be able too... Maybe 1 or 2 updates... Sorry again guys...**

 **Sorry these updates have gotten really spaced out, I've been floating around through a lot of fandoms lately XD**

 **Anyways...**

 **Dirtkid123: Yeah, I know, but he's... Still... Probably going to accidentally murder someone XD Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **animals202: Thank you! I hope you continue to read/love! :D Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Bighero6fan D: Yes, punch him! *starts chanting* PUNCH HIM PUNCH HIM PUNCH HIM PUNCH- *clears throat and stops* Anyways... Thank you! :D Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **IamMeWhoAreYou: Sorry I've been lacking of updates- I am very _very_ spacey... I'm sorry if I started spelling it wrong- I have horrible spelling XD But if you mean the Kasabi to Tadashi, yes, that's because Tadashi realized who he was and let go of Kasabi and rebecame Tadashi :) If that works XD And I'll pass the message onto them! *looks over at closet* Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **The Amazing Cat: Callaghan is though... XD Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **The Girl With 4 Fears: He's extremely sick... Uhhhh... Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **IamHulkWhoAreYou: I'm sorry! NO CALLAGHAN DON'T COME- wait, YES COME AND THEN HIRO SAVE ME PLEASE! XD Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Hiro's eyes burned from staring at screens all day- he had another headache. But he kept going. He wasn't going to let _anything_ happen to Tadashi or Aunt Cass- he wouldn't allow it. Putting a hand on his growling stomach, Hiro took a 5 second break. He let his eyes wander from the bright screen and he shut them. Then, to get himself motivated again, he envisioned Tadashi and Aunt Cass- sitting in cages. His eyes snapping open, Hiro went back to work.

The door to Hiro's room opened. Hiro turned his head, his eyes meeting Callaghan's for a moment before Hiro drew them away and focused back on the screen.

"So little Hiro, you doing what you're supposed too?" Callaghan asked, walking up behind Hiro. Callaghan seemed strangely happy for once, which scared Hiro a little. What if he had done something to Aunt Cass or Tadashi? What if they were-

Hiro shut his eyes tighter and nodded in response to Callaghan's question. He had been working on making the microbots faster and lighter, however- unknown to Callaghan-, it was also making them a little bit weaker and easier to break.

It was a win-loose situation.

Callaghan basically shoved Hiro out of the way to look at what he had done to the microbots. Hiro stumbled a little, but didn't fall. He stood awkwardly, one hand clasped around his wrist as he watched Callaghan's eyes skim over the newly developed tech. Hiro couldn't help but hold his breath- what if he noticed?

He couldn't notice- it was almost completely unnoticeable, Hiro told himself. Almost completely-

Within 5 seconds, Callaghan had turned to face Hiro, took 2 steps towards him, and slapped him- _hard_ \- across the face. Hiro yelped slightly, stumbling backwards further, pressing himself against the wall. Instantly, he was a small high schooler again- 9 years old and surrounded by 14 year olds. He tried to shrink back further, to hide inside the wall, with no prevail.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Callaghan asked, cocking his head slightly as he took 5 more steps and was basically on top of Hiro, who'd shrunk down further. "Did you think I was stupid enough to ignore the little mistake, the little take-away from you're new design? You were supposed to be making it _better_ , not worse." Callaghan's voice was strangely calm, which scared Hiro more.

"N-No, I didn't n-notice." Hiro lied.

Callaghan's eyes narrowed and he stood back, letting Hiro have a little room. Then he reached out, grabbing Hiro's wrist, and yanked him closer. He'd knelt down so he was at Hiro's level. "Lies." He hissed softly. "You _knew_ about it- you're too smart to not have known. So _don't lie_. Or else..." Callaghan's hand gently wrapped around Hiro's left wrist. He looked up into Hiro's eyes, scared eyes-

Then snapped it.

Instantly, Hiro screamed, the pain sharp and instant. It felt- well, it felt like someone breaking your wrist.

Callaghan immediately dropped Hiro's wrist and smiled, going up to his full height. "That. Worse. To you, your _brother_ , and your _aunt_." He emphasized the words brother and aunt, letting the terror sink into Hiro's skin. He looked back at him, his eyes cold. Callaghan's hand collided with his cheek once more, then he grabbed Hiro's sweatshirt collar and yanked him forwards. "That's enough for today."

Hiro stomach growled as he pulled his wrist closer, wishing all of it away- all the pain. He just wanted to be home- with Tadashi and Aunt Cass and Mochi, that darn cat. He just wanted everything to be okay again. To be _normal_.

One look at his broken wrist and it obviously wasn't normal.

One look at his IQ score and it obviously wasn't normal.

One look at the freak 85 pound, 14 year old in college and it obviously wasn't normal.

One look and Hiro wasn't normal.

* * *

Tadashi had heard Hiro's scream from almost a floor over. Immediately he was on the balls of his feet, pressed up against the cage bars with wide eyes. His panic was almost unreal- the scream could have been anything, but it had sounded _exactly_ like Hiro's scream. Hiro's shrill, loud, _scared_ scream that made Tadashi's hair stand on end and eyes water with sadness- because he _hated_ to hear anyone in pain, let alone _Hiro_.

Hiro...

Tadashi shut his eyes for a moment, but in that moment, the door to the room opened. Tadashi's eyes widened and he stood up. He wasn't in a cage anymore- neither was Aunt Cass. She had passed out a while ago, asleep on the floor. Tadashi had remained awake, alert for Hiro.

Hiro, who was being shoved into the room by Callaghan.

Hiro, who was crying like a little kid again.

Hiro, whose wrist was obviously broken.

Hiro, whose cheeks were bright red.

Hiro, who was in obvious pain.

Tadashi's eyes narrowed on the man closing the door. Callaghan had once been his hero- everything he wanted to be, everything he'd looked up too. Now he was the man first on Tadashi's kill list.

Because he's touched Tadashi's brother.

And _no one_ messes with Hiro.

"Hiro!" Tadashi ran forwards, towards his little brother. "Hiro, are you-" One look at his wrist, and it was obviously _not_ okay. "Oh my god..." Tadashi covered his mouth, shutting his eyes for a moment. He usually wasn't grossed out- but... Hiro's bone was clearly visible, _sticking out_ of his wrist. It was a clean cut, but... Tadashi shuttered. Hiro... "Can you move it?" Tadashi asked softly, shrugging off his cardigan.

"I-" Hiro choked on a sob. "I don't think so..."

Tadashi slowly wrapped the cardigan sleeves under his arm- careful to not move the arm-, and tied them in a knot. "Can you let it loose? You know, relax your shoulder?"

Hiro did so and his wrist fell perfectly into the make-shift sling. It wasn't going to do him any good if it got infected, or without a cast...

 _Why couldn't he have Baymax?!_

Tadashi groaned. _Where was Honey? Gogo? Wasabi? Fred? Where were they?_

He looked towards the insanely small window, for air purposes only. _Where are you guys?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I wanna write more XD**

 **BTW- if you don't like Tadashi by this chapter... then... I hope I change you're mind ;)**

 **Just remember- Tadashi has a lot of anger inside and Callaghan is a _lot_ older than he is... Just to kind of clear things up :)**

 **You guys deserve more... Love you guys!**

 **Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Callaghan stretched his hands, liking the strong, tense feeling in his fingers. It felt good- powerful and strong. He stretched his arms, looking down at the work in front of him. The map of San Fransokyo, pin-pointing different locations that were illegal and could hurt someone. The one he was looking at- Facade- was currently running experiments on humans. He didn't want another Krei-experiment, so he was set on destroying them.

As soon as that idiot kid finishes his microbots.

He grit his teeth. As sick and wrong as it sounds, breaking the bone had felt good- made him feel strong. He could do anything and he knew it- he could break a bone, he could take over a city, send them all into obedience. He could destroy buildings, cities, _countries_...

There was no limit to what he could do.

Smiling, Callaghan clenched and unclenched his fist. He _would_ gain control over San Fransokyo- saving so many people's lives while doing so.

He promised himself that.

Taking a deep breath, he turned away from his map and opened the door. Hiro Hamada, hurt or not, would keep working.

* * *

Hiro'd fallen asleep a long time ago. He was asleep, his head on Tadashi's shoulder, his broken wrist carefully in between the two boys. That's why Tadashi was currently awake- and because he didn't want anything else to happen. Like Callaghan coming back and taking his otouto from him again.

When Tadashi heard the door open, he pushed Hiro off his shoulder and stood up, his eyes gazing upon Callaghan. His eyes narrowed at the man he once knew to be a hero, that was once what he looked up too.

"Why?" Tadashi asked sharply. "Why do you ask so much of him? First you steal his microbots and _break his heart_ doing so, then you make me your 'son' and force me to do whatever you want. And then you do this to him?" Tadashi gestured down at Hiro, who was still asleep on the ground. "You've made him depressed, broken his wrist, and god knows what else. Isn't that enough? Can't you just let us go now?"

"You know, Tadashi," Callaghan said softly. "I'm not the one who made him depressed."

Tadashi's eyes widened, then narrowed. It took Tadashi a total of 6 seconds to understand exactly what Callaghan was saying. And a total of 3 to snap.

Taking 2 walking steps, then 4 sprints, Tadashi ran up to Callaghan and slugged him, straight in the nose.

Callaghan hadn't been expecting this- he hadn't been expecting _Tadashi Hamada_ to _attack_ him... or anyone, for that matter- and toppled backwards, just barely keeping on his face.

Tadashi wasn't done yet- no, he wasn't _nearly_ done. He punched him once- twice- no _five_ times before stopped. He kneed him where it counts, then punched his stomach another three times. His anger bubbling, Tadashi didn't know if he'd ever stop- Callaghan shouldn't be here. He should be in _jail_ , suffering, like he'd made Hiro suffer.

Callaghan, being a lot older than Tadashi, had given up fighting back. He'd collapsed in a pile, his nose bleeding and his breathing rattling.

Maybe Tadashi'd gone too far- maybe it was too much, Tadashi realized.

He shook his head. No. Callaghan'd done worse to Hiro. He deserved what he'd gotten.

Callaghan deserved every type of pain in the world.

Breathing heavily, Tadashi stood over Callaghan, watching as he slumped unconscious. A soft smile formed on Tadashi's lips as he knelt down, making sure the professor was still alive. Patting down his pockets, Tadashi found a key-card, a rack of keys, and- a cell phone.

Immediately, Tadashi called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" A female voice responded.

Tadashi took a breath, then responded.

"My name is Tadashi Hamada. I almost died in a fire a few months back. I was kidnapped by Robert Callaghan, along with my little brother Hiro Hamada and my aunt Cass Hamada. We're currently on an island somewhere in the middle of the ocean, with our kidnapper, Robert Callaghan. I managed to get him unconscious to make sure he doesn't hurt us again, but I have no idea where we are. Can you help us?" Tadashi finished.

"Give me a second and I can figure out where you're calling from. Are you, your brother, and your aunt okay?" The female voice added.

"I'm fine, so's my aunt... Hiro's wrist is broken and I don't know what else." Tadashi finished with a cold look at Robert Callaghan- the man who was _going_ to pay.

"We've located you- you're going to be just fine. I'm sending emergency responders there now." The female voice said eventually. "I hope you're okay." She added softly before hanging up.

Tadashi felt a triumphant joy in his stomach- they were going to be saved and Robert Callaghan would be put behind bars.

Callaghan would _pay_.

Tadashi slowly woke his brother and aunt, then told them what happened. Hiro's eyes widened when he saw Callaghan on the ground, but he didn't say anything. He'd seen worse- and Tadashi hated that.

"Come on." Tadashi said softly, helping his little brother up onto his feet. Using the keycard, he got the door open.

They left Callaghan, on the floor.

Taking another breath, Tadashi stepped forwards, towards a poorly cut circle that served as a door. A small smile formed on Hiro's lips as he watched Tadashi step through.

Tadashi took a breath of fresh air for the first time since the first.

He was free- utterly and truly free. Callaghan wasn't going to hold him down, neither was _anyone ever_ _again_.

Tadashi could hear the sirens and helicopters and started jumping up and down like a mad-man, as if trying to flag them down. His aunt laughed slightly, then started doing the same.

Seconds later, as soon as the first boat got to the island, Honey jumped off, running over towards Tadashi and throwing her arms around him. He tensed slightly, but reluctantly hugged her back.

"I've missed you." She said softly.

"I've missed you too." Tadashi said back, his voice muffled and strained with emotion. He was truly _free_.

And it felt amazing.

Tadashi broke off the hug and turned towards Hiro-

Hiro?

"Hiro?" Tadashi asked, his voice sudden and suddenly a lot more scared.

"Wait- you _lost your brother_?!" Gogo demanded, walking up behind him, her eyes wide. "How could you _loose Hiro_?!"

"I-"

"Hiro." Baymax said, pointing up.

Everyone turned to find Callaghan with a gun to the young Hamada's head.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Yes, I have returned! :D I think I know how it's going to end! Well, somewhat :D Anyways, we're getting close! I know, that's really not a good thing to say when Hiro has a gun pointed at his head, but we are! XD Anyways, I'll stop blabbing and let you read on now! Enjoy!**

 **SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER- IF ALL GOES THE WAY I WANT IT TOO :D**

 **Hope I didn't kill you _too_ badly with the cliffhanger ;)**

 **Bighero6fan D(first review): Yeah, Tadashi has a pretty long kill list- filled with jerks who beat up/bullied Hiro XD And what are you talking about I have _never ever in my life_ broken Hiro Hamada's wrist in 7 places what are you _talking_ about?! XD **

**Bighero6fan D(second review): UH HUH AND UH HUH AND GOGO IF YOU TOUCH TADASHI, I'LL MURDER YOU... And no, here's probably my final update before the summer XD Maybe, depends how much longer we have our laptops... :P** **Thanks for reading/reviewing**

 **Daisy Bokoblin: It's fine- like I've said before, you don't need to review every chapter :) Thank you for taking the time to read and then help me come a better writer- as long as you make it known, I'm fine with you giving me feedback. It's sorta why I signed up here in the first place :) And oh my god I died for a good 5 minutes about the Callaghan-death thing XD**

 **Anyways, I know I spell a lot of things wrong- I am a complete and utter fail at checking over things and spelling and that stuff XD Reason 1 why man invented spell check. Plus, about the [you're/your] thing, I over complicate things... Just ask my math teacher XD But yeah, I've tried to get better and I had the idea in my head and I sorta just blanked out completely on anything _other_ than writing the idea... ****But I'm not offended- I am extremely happy that you'd take the time to help me become better :D Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **IamMeWhoAreYou: I like cliffies- be warned, cliff hangers are a very common appearance in my fan fictions/stories :) Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Dirtkid123(first review): Callaghan is _extremely_ twisted and should die a painful death... UGGGGG! And yeah, I'm sorry about the not-really-updating over the summer- I have a hotspot as basically my _only_ source of internet and that's limited... So, there might be a _few_ \- I'll probably write the chapters out on my email or something, and then post them when I have time/can use the internet a lot :) And thanks for understanding!**

 **Dirtkid123(second review): I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry angry tears! D: This update is for you to stop crying angry tears- I hate seeing people cry, if you can't tell... XD Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Ann b-010: Thank you! It means a lot :3 And honestly, I don't know. I've been making up this story as I went along for a _very_ long time, but I have a sense of where I'm going to end it :D So yeah! Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **The Amazing Cat: In my Big Hero 6 world, nothing gets better for long XD Until it gets better completely XD Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **animals202: Yup! :D Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **OMG That was a _long_ author's note XD**

 **Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

"Drop your weapons." Callaghan's voice was steady, despite the blood running from his nose and the unfocused look in his eye. Hiro's bottom lip was trembling and he was already crying. Callaghan was holding him at a bad angle from his wrist, but that was the least of Tadashi's worries.

He'd already screamed. "HIRO!"

Callaghan's eyes snapped towards him and Callaghan pushed the gun closer to Hiro's temple. "Drop. Your. Weapons. _Now_."

His voice was mostly directed at the cops and other reinforcements that had come to save the Hamada's, and Tadashi knew that. He sent them an urging look that said _drop the guns now_. The younger looking cop glanced at the obviously older and more experienced one, before they- and all their colleagues- had set their guns down on the ground. As they stood up, Callagan tightened his grip around Hiro- who was shaking and openly crying.

"Shut it, kid." Callaghan said under his breath, watching as the cops stood up. He had completely power and he knew that- he could do _anything_. He could shoot this young boy and then _everything would be under his control_.

Everything.

Callaghan tightened his grip on the gun, cocking it and readjusting it so it was directly against Hiro's temple. Hiro visibly shivered, his eyes so wide they looked as though they'd pop out of his head. "It'll be okay." Callaghan said, a smile crossing his face. "It'll all be-"

The gun went flying out of his hands as he was tackled to the ground by-

A blue Kaiju suit.

Callaghan could hear a voice inside yelling, "DON'T TOUCH HIRO!" before jumping up off Callaghan and standing between him and Hiro.

Callaghan growled, reaching into his pocket for another gun. His hand closed around the handle and he whipped it out, pointing it directly at the suit before firing. The man inside gave a cry of pain before stumbling backwards, one hand grasping for his side as he fell off the top of the building. Someone in the crowd screamed as he crumpled to the ground, unmoving. Immediately, paramedics swarmed him. Callaghan let them. He hadn't meant to kill whoever it was- simple get him out of the way.

His eyes were set on Hiro Hamada.

It was Hiro Hamada's fault that he was hurt the way he was now- his fault that they were in the situation they were in now. _His_ fault...

Callaghan cocked the gun again. Hiro was on the ground, trying to get to his feet. Callaghan painfully ran up to the young boy, stopping him. Callaghan put his foot on Hiro's stomach, keeping him from moving. He aimed for his chest, moving his foot just out of the way. A smile appeared on Callaghan's face and he said softly, "See yah, _genius_."

He squinted one eye, letting his finger curl around the trigger. It felt good.

He watched as Hiro's eyes closed slightly. Tears poured from his eyes, which were filled with sadness, grief, and-

And _acceptance_.

Hiro let himself go limp. Callaghan was taken aback. Was Hiro giving up?

It sure looked like it...

Callaghan's hand dropped slightly. Hiro opened his wide eyes, looking up at Callaghan. His eyes were filled to the brim with tears, but behind the tears was acceptance- clear as day. It was obviously acceptance.

Hiro Hamada was accepting that he was going to die.

He met Callaghan's gaze. "If..." Hiro said, choking on his tears. "If you let me die... Will you l-leave them alone?" He asked softly, looking over at the where everyone else was standing. "P-Please..." Hiro shut his eyes.

Callaghan was stunned. "I-" He shook his head.

Two guns shots went off in almost complete unison. Callaghan screamed and fell. Hiro screamed and thrashed before going limp.

"Get up there!" Tadashi screamed, throwing the smoking gun onto the ground and sprinting over towards Baymax, who still had his armor on. In a matter of seconds, Tadashi was on the roof. He didn't even glance at the man he'd shot, he just went straight for Hiro.

The amount of blood was the first thing Tadashi noticed. Then it was Hiro's shallow breathing.

 _Breathing_.

"Hiro..." Tadashi was crying already, tears running down his face. "Hiro- You're going to be fine."

He wanted to pick up his little brother- he wanted to hug him and never let him go. Tadashi wanted to trade places with Hiro so badly- Hiro didn't deserve this. But he got it anyways.

Slowly, Tadashi got Hiro up off the ground. The blood was staining his white t-shirt as the other paramedics got up. "Here!" Tadashi screamed, running towards him. At the moment, he wasn't thinking about how bad and dangerous it probably was to be running with Hiro in his arms, but he didn't care. Getting Hiro to safety was _all that mattered_.

3 paramedics took Hiro from him- despite his protests. Tadashi got down off the building, choking on his own breaths. Honey put an arm on his shoulder after he got out of a giant, bear hug from his aunt- who was in hysterics.

"I-Is he going to b-be okay?" She asked softly.

"I- I..." Tadashi trailed off, realizing something.

Hiro had sacrificed _everything_ for him. Everything- he'd even faced death to get Tadashi safe. He'd tried to give himself up for Tadashi, he'd gone on a suicide mission to get Tadashi back.

In truth, Hiro acting as the older brother- not Tadashi.

And that's what brought Tadashi into sobs.


	18. Chapter 18

Fred was okay- the bullet had grazed his shoulder, so it hadn't been fatal. He just had his shoulder wrapped. He was being interviewed at the moment. The words had stuck themselves into Tadashi's mind- Fred was being remembered as a hero.

Tadashi wasn't in the room with Fred, though. He was sitting by Hiro's bed, watching his every move.

Hiro was extremely pale- a lot of blood-loss. His broken wrist was in a cast, his newly found broken _nose_ had the medical-tape-cast-thing over it. His bullet wound- which had stuck him in the side, missing anything of importance... thank _god_ -, was bandaged up after probably 2 hour long surgery of getting the bullet out. Hiro hadn't woken up yet.

True, it had only been about a day, but Tadashi was panicking.

He _needed_ to talk to Hiro- not just with Hiro being unresponsive. He needed to talk to him- verbally. He needed to apologize.

Honey had already told him- multiple times, in fact- that it wasn't his fault. He had been- _was_ still- dealing with his own things, and he couldn't always been there for Hiro.

But Hiro had gotten shot.

Tadashi had shut his eyes a while ago. Taking a breath, he opened his eyes up again-

-and jumped probably 2 feet in the air when he saw Hiro's wide, brown eyes staring back at him.

"Hiro!" Tadashi jumped, putting a hand over his racing heart. "Hiro... Oh my god... I'm sorry- I'm _so sorry_..."

Hiro grimaced, squeezing his eyes shut as he shifted slightly. He made a slight noise of pain and stopped. Opening his eyes, he looked around, taking in his surroundings. "Where... are we?" He asked, his voice scratchy and raspy.

"Hospital." Tadashi told him immediately.

"Why..."

"You got shot, Hiro."

"I..." Hiro took a second, looking away. His facial expression was confused for a second, then flooded with rememberance. "Oh..." He looked up at Tadashi. "Where's... Callaghan?"

Tadashi stiffed at his name. "He's somewhere where he'll never hurt you or anyone else again."

It turns out that losing Abigail had had a terrific toll on Callaghan's mind. He'd gone mentally insane- but it had broken lose after sending Krei into the portal. It had made his mental state get worse until it had become to the point of open murder. Currently, Robert Callaghan was in Danvers Mental Asylum. He was sentenced there for life- for aggravated battery, child abuse, kidnapping, and attempted murder. Those were the ones off the top of Tadashi's head, too. There were probably a lot more that were escaping his grasp at the moment.

But Hiro was _awake_.

"Where is he?" Hiro asked again.

"Danvers Mental Home." Tadashi said softly.

"He was insane?" Hiro asked softly.

Tadashi nodded.

Hiro sighed. "Who knew..."

"He won't get out." Tadashi said determinedly. "I promise you Hiro, he won't get out."

Hiro smiled slightly at Tadashi. "I know, 'Dashi."

"Are you okay? Oh-" Tadashi mentally face-palmed. "I should have gotten the doctor- one second."

With that, Tadashi ran out of the room, stumbling over his own feet.

* * *

"And then Freddie just charged him and... and he saved Hiro's life." Honey was saying. Fred was hungry and decided to take a break from telling the reports exactly what thoughts had been going through his head- other than, _FOR BATMAN_!- when he'd saved Hiro Hamada's life. The reports had found Honey and were questioning her when Tadashi ran past the room. Immediately, Honey jerked her head up. "Excuse me." She said softly, walking briskly out of the room. Fred stepped back in, chewing on something as Honey gave an excited shriek and ran back into the room. "Guys he's awake!"

Immediately, everyone in the room got up and ran for Hiro's room.

* * *

Hiro was drifting back off to sleep when the door was all but broken off its hinges and a flood of people ran inside- at the front was Honey, Gogo, Tadashi, and the doctor. A few seconds later, people with cameras and notepads were forced out of the room, leaving Hiro with just a doctor, Tadashi, Aunt Cass, Honey, Gogo, Fred, and Wasabi. Oh, and Baymax, but he'd only inflated because someone'd stubbed their toe while being forced out of the room.

"Hello Hiro." Baymax said, cocking his head as he looked at Hiro.

"Hey guys." Hiro said, his voice scratchy.

The doctor checked him out- making sure his bullet wound was somewhat okay and normal before smiling and leaving the room, letting Hiro have time alone with his friends, family, and nurse-bot.

"How do you really feel?" Gogo asked, crossing her arms.

"Um... How are you _supposed_ to feel after being shot?" Hiro asked.

"Pretty crappy, I guess." Gogo shrugged.

"Yeah, then I feel normal." Hiro remarked, earning a small laugh from his aunt- who was crying again. "Come on, I'm okay, Aunt Cass-"

"I know." She said softly before gently choking Hiro with one of her bear-hugs- if gently choking someone is possible.

"But you're really okay?" Honey asked softly, once Aunt Cass had released Hiro.

"Yeah... I think so." Hiro said softly, smiling. "I mean... I'm here, so."

Everyone in the room knew that what happened to Hiro could have been a lot better- as it had been with Fred-, or it could be a lot worse. It went better than it could have, and Hiro made sure to make that a point.

For a while, everyone talked, laughed, complained about bullet wounds, and laughed some more- mostly at Fred imitating one of the annoying nurses that had taken care of him.

The doctor smiled as laughter emerged from the Hamada room another time. Regretting it deeply, he opened the door and informed them that visiting hours were over- and that everyone needed to leave, except family members. After saying goodbye, everyone left- even Aunt Cass.

"I have to be up early for work." She gently kissed Hiro's forehead. She looked over at Tadashi, then at Hiro. A wide smile spread across her face and walked out of the room, but not before saying, "I'm so proud of you two."

Hiro was about to pass out again- he looked _exhausted_. Tadashi smiled. "Tired?"

"How'd you guess..." Hiro muttered. Tadashi laid down on the bed- like he used too, back at the cafe- and let Hiro rest his head against his shoulder. Tadashi put an arm protectively around Hiro's shoulders. "You know Tadashi, I should be too old for this..." Hiro murmured. "I mean, I survived a bullet wound."

"You're never going to shut up about surviving that, are you?"

"Nope."

And for the first time since Tadashi was kidnapped, Hiro smiled a real smile.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And that's it!**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading it... I'm sorry if this chapter seemed rushed I was like, OMG INSPIRATION! But yeah...**

 **I've _really_ enjoyed writing this story and may write a sequel- but I don't know where it could go. If you have any ideas, tell me please! :D**

 **Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading this and reviewing and liking... It means a _lot_...**

 **And I'll see you in the next story!**

 **Byeeeeee!**


End file.
